Chip Potts
Chip Potts is the son of Mrs. Potts who was featured in Disney's 1991 hit film Beauty and the Beast and its midquels. In his human form, Chip is a young boy who works with his mother in the castle kitchens. Like the other inhabitants of the castle Chip was cursed. While his mother was turned into a teapot, Chip was turned into a teacup. In the end of the film once Belle and Beast fell in love, Chip was magically reverted back to his human form. Chip is voiced by Bradley Pierce in the first film, Haley Joel Osment in the its first midquel (with Andrew Keenan-Bolger doing his singing there), Gregory Grudt in its second midquel, Nikita Hopkins and Tress MacNeille in House of Mouse, and Nathan Mack in the 2017 live-action remake. Appearances Beauty and the Beast In the movie, Chip is the son of Mrs. Potts who gets turned into a teacup under the spell of the Enchantress. He is first seen having tea poured into him for Maurice to drink. When Maurice drinks the tea he tickles Chip with his mustache making Chip laugh. The Beast then storms in and Chip hides behind his mother and watches sadly as the Beast grabs Maurice and takes him to the dungeon. When Belle comes to the castle looking for her father, Chip comes into the kitchen telling his mother that there's a girl in the castle. Mrs. Potts initially doesn't believe him and puts him into the tub. Then, Fifithe feather duster shows up and says that she saw a girl in the castle to which Chip pops up from the tub and says, "See? I told ya!" Later, Mrs. Potts and Chip bring Belle some tea. Mrs. Potts then pours tea into Chip and Chip shows Belle a trick (blowing bubbles) to which his mother reprimands him for. Belle then tells them about losing her father and dreams but Mrs. Potts tells Belle everything will be alright and leaves with Chip. When Belle brings Beast back to the castle after being attacked by wolves Chip watches as Belle tends to the Beast's wound and they become the best of friends. When Beast gives Belle his library Chip watches with his mom, Cogsworth, Lumière, and Fifi. Chip asks his mother what the Beast and Belle are talking about but his mom sends him into the kitchen as there are chores to be done. When Belle leaves the castle to find her father, Cogsworth tells Lumière, Chip, and Mrs. Potts and Chip secretly gets into Belle's bag and goes home with her. After Belle gets her father Maurice into bed at their cottage Chip reveals himself from the bag and hops into Maurice's hand and asks Belle why she left but before Belle can answer Chip, Gaston shows up and prepares to have Maurice taken to the asylum, believing that Maurice is crazy for saying that he saw a Beast. When Belle proves to Gaston that there is a Beast using the Magic Mirror, Gaston and the villagers lock Maurice and Belle in their cellar and set off to attack the Beast. Luckily, Chip uses Maurice's invention to help Belle and Maurice escape the cellar and the three of them get on Philippe the horse and ride back to the castle. Chip isn't seen again until the end when the spell is broken and he is turned back into a little boy. In the closing ballroom scene, he is seen in his mother's arms, alongside Maurice, watching Belle dance with the Prince. He asks his mother if Belle and the Prince are "gonna live happily ever after", and his mother says yes. Then, Chip asks if he still has to sleep in the cupboard, much to Maurice's amusement. The Enchanted Christmas Chip reappears in the Direct-to-video sequel of the film. In Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas, he is seen trying to open presents for Christmas. Also when the Prince gives him a present, he's excited about it being a storybook. He helps Belle make a storybook to make the Beast feel better and really wants a Christmas tree because there's no Christmas without a tree. Also, in the flashback depicting the Enchantress placing the spell on the castle ten years earlier, he is present as a child, implying that the spell stopped him and the other servants from aging during the ten year period. Belle's Magical World Chip reappears in the film series' final installment but plays a small role in contrast to his first two appearances. Beauty and the Beast (2017) Chip appears in the 2017 live-action remake, portrayed by Nathan Mack. Chip has a British accent like his mother in this adaptation. His role at the palace is fairly similar to the original film, barring him moving around by rolling on his saucer rather than hopping around, but he does not follow Belle back to the village when she leaves to save Maurice. Gallery Chip Potts/Gallery Category:Characters Category:Beauty and the Beast characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Objects Category:Kids Category:Sons Category:Heroes Category:Transformed characters Category:Siblings Category:Disney characters